Beverages are often dispensed through keg-like dispensing systems. Typically, kegs are artificially pressurized with carbon dioxide, nitrogen or a mixture of carbon dioxide and nitrogen.
Keg beer has replaced traditional cask ale because keg beer requires less care to handle. Pressurized carbon dioxide maintains carbonation in the beer being dispensed. The carbon dioxide pressure varies depending on the amount of carbon dioxide already in the beer and the keg storage temperature. Occasionally, keg beer is pressurized with carbon dioxide blended with nitrogen to allow a higher operating pressures in complex dispensing systems. The kegs themselves are typically large barrel-like containers and traditional pressurized keg dispensing systems are not suitable for dispensing smaller qualities of beer or other beverages. Further traditional pressurized keg dispensing systems are limited to use with carbon dioxide, nitrogen and/or combinations thereof.